


Count Me In

by jamesgriffin



Category: Summer of 84 (2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hickies, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, also hints of smut?, this is hard to follow im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgriffin/pseuds/jamesgriffin
Summary: They need each other





	Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is a bit hard to follow. But i hope you enjoy!

    They’re 15 when they share their first kiss. After the events that past week, they had both blamed themselves for what happened to Davey and Woody. If they would have just...stayed in position. Stayed for their friends, this wouldn’t have happened. 

    They’re vulnerable, so vulnerable and it’s dark outside. So dark that Tommy can’t see the blush on Curtis’ cheeks. So dark that Curtis stumbles, unable to find solid ground where they stand in the tree house. Suddenly, there’s a hand on the back of his neck and Curtis shivers, unable to move. 

    “Eats-“ He begins slowly, voice low, terrified that Tommy’s parents will hear them, “Tommy. What’re you doing?” Curtis’ voice breaks at the end into a soft whisper. He wants this, he knows that he always has wanted this but he would rather die than admit it. Tommy on the other hand? He just wants something to take his mind of the fact that he lost two of his best friends- at least that’s what Farraday thinks.

    “What’s it look like I’m doing, retard? I’m..” He loses his confidence mid-sentence and re inches closer, resting his forehead against his best friends and closing his eyes. “I’m gonna kiss you, okay? Don’t make a big deal out of this…” Tommy practically begs him, and all Curtis can do is nod. His vocal cords are at a refusal to work, causing frustration to boil in his gut. He thinks  _ ‘Fuck it. This might as well happen.’  _ and rests a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

    Tommy inches forward, and Farraday can practically feel the others breath on his lips. If you ever asked them, years later, Tommy would say that their first kiss was filled with confidence on his side. That he was the one who initiated it, that Curtis was the one weak in his knees. Tommy would be lying. 

    Curtis was the one who slowly moved to close the gap, a soft press of chapped lips to chapped lips and a small sigh escaping Tommy causing him to pull back. Neither of them spoke, they both took a moment to just hold onto one another before Curtis took Tommy’s free hand into his and held on tightly. Farraday leaned closer, licking his lips before pressing into another kiss. This one was better, Tommy felt present. He kissed back with raw emotion, wanting Curtis to get how he felt without him having to say it, and Curtis did. He knew exactly what Eats was trying to say, he only hoped that he did as good of a job reciprocating that emotion. 

    Tommy got confident as the kiss went on, and it resulted in him placing his hand that was earlier settled on the nape of the other boys neck down onto Curtis hip. He squeezed slightly, then bit gently on his best friends lower lip. Farraday pulled back, just a bit before snickering. 

    “Dude, you bit me!” He laughed softly, rubbing his thumb over Eats’ knuckles gently, refusing to make eye contact. It was far too dark to even see where he would be looking anyways. 

 

    “Y-yeah...sorry, did I hurt you? I just thought that’s what you do when..when you wanna tongue somebody, ya know? Take ‘em by surprise..” Tommy was inexperienced in...every single aspect of kissing. But he would never admit that. 

 

    “No, you idiot, you didn’t hurt me. It felt weird, but it didn’t hurt. Don’t be embarrassed okay? I..I don’t know what I’m doing either. I’ve never kissed a boy..” that much was obvious. 

 

    “I’ve..never kissed anyone. Well, not until now-“ Tommy was nervous to say it, so nervous that Curtis could feel him twitching a bit in their close proximity. Farraday snickered again and Eats’ pokes him in the shoulder. “You take that to the grave, you understand me? Nobody can know that you were my first kiss.” He released his friends hand, and let go of his waist before taking a step back and voluntarily collapsing into a bean bag. 

 

    Curtis frowned, wiping his hands on pants in an attempt to decrease the sweat pouring from his palms. He was nervous. Incredibly nervous- he has every reason to be. The boy fumbled around in the dark a bit but finally found what he was looking for after just a few moments. He lowered himself slowly, trying not to fall and also give Tommy enough time to push him away if he wanted. When he successfully was seated in his friends lap, he gave a small smile. The tips of his ears were red and he feared that Tommy could hear his heart beating out of his chest. 

 

    “What’re you doing, Farraday?” It was  _ his _ turn to ask questions, Tommy decided. But he didn’t have anymore, nothing else could come to mind. All he was thinking about was the pressure on his hips from Curtis and the feeling of his friends hands pushing his hair from his eyes. 

    “I’m..not exactly sure.” Curtis spoke with certainty in his voice as he removed his glasses and honestly? It kind of flipped a switch in Tommy’s brain, if you catch the drift. The shorter of the two placed his glasses on the floor beside them and gave a shaky breath. Farraday leaned down, pressing his lips against Eats’ jaw softly. It wasn’t what he was aiming for but he couldn’t see very well and decided  _ hey, this is just as well. _ His lips tracked lower, finding themselves landing on the other neck and figured this might as well happen, too. Curtis bit down gently, trying his best to not hurt the other but Tommy was having none of it. 

    “I’m not made of fucking glass, Farraday. You won’t break me...don’t gotta be so gentle with me.” It sounded like a challenge and his friends response left him gasping. Curtis bit down harder, taking the skin between his teeth into his mouth before sucking on it roughly. He released at the harsh breath that Tommy had let escape, followed by a whimper at the loss of pressure. Curtis had never taken Tommy for...for such a whiny bottom.

    “Awe, would you look at that? Tommy Eaton, twink of the year.” Curtis snickered, earning him a punch to the shoulder. It didn’t phase him and he laughed a bit harder before slumping forward and resting his cheek against Tommy’s shoulder.    

   “Maybe...maybe kissing you wasn’t such a bad idea.” Tommy all but whispered, running a hand up and down Curtis’ back as he laid in his lap. 

   Curtis didn’t take it personally, never did with Tommy but he did feel a bit of pride bubble up at the fact that he made Tommy enjoy himself. For a while, they had completely forgotten the events of last week and were at ease with themselves- with each other. Completely and utterly relaxed as they held onto one another. 

    “Hey..Eats? Maybe one day, um..maybe one day we could go out. On a date- I mean. If you’re up for it.” 

    “Count me in, big guy.” 


End file.
